


Spoils to the Victors: Why the Best Rewards for Saving the World Aren’t Material

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screwworms have finally been defeated for good, and Gareth sees no better time to propose. Laurel doesn't express her answer well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils to the Victors: Why the Best Rewards for Saving the World Aren’t Material

Laurel drives her heel into the screwworm queen’s back, relishing the resulting squish and the knowledge that she’s- **they’ve** -finally finished the job.  
Gareth comes over and takes her hand. “Marry me.”  
She stares at him, dumbfounded. “What?”  
“Look, there were so many times during this whole journey that we almost lost each other. If this happens again-”  
“-which I don’t think it will-I killed the queen, so I think the whole army’s dead.”  
“Good point. But if it does, I want us to be married, so I know that we made that death-do-us-part promise, that we really are together forever.”  
Laurel sniffles. “Gareth, we just saved the world. Are you seriously trying to make me cry?”  
“What? No, I’d never try to make you cry!”  
“Well, what did you expect a spur-of-the-moment proposal to accomplish?” She fiercely wipes away a few tears.  
He bows his head sheepishly. “I was hoping it’d make you say yes.”  
“Look up.” When he does, she fixes her watery stare on him. “Was that ever really a question in your mind?”  
Rochelle rolls her eyes as she and Gustav approach. “Is that a yes or a no, already?!”  
“It’s a yes,” Laurel murmurs before using a leftover surge of adrenaline to kiss Gareth. He reaches up and dries her tears without breaking the kiss.  
Gustav whoops. “You hear that, NSA?! You thought the screwworms would destroy us, but we survived, thrived, and at least two of us became one! Ain’t nothin’ gonna stop the human spirit or true love!”  
Eventually, when the wedding finally happens, he ends up working that speech into his toast.


End file.
